


i don't wanna miss out on this buzz i found

by coldswaters



Series: lost in stereo [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sunset curve is going on tour!, theyre going on tour with all time low because i love all time low and i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Alex was so damn happy. He had a great boyfriend, great friends, and was a few months away from graduating college. But little did he know, he was about to get a lot happier.orSunset Curve gets big news
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: lost in stereo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978819
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	i don't wanna miss out on this buzz i found

**Author's Note:**

> title from vampire shift by all time low
> 
> you don't really have to read the other fic to understand this one but heres some stuff you need to know: willie and alex have been dating for over a year, the whole gang are seniors in college, julynn and lukereggie are established, julie is a music production major and does a lot of producing for the band

Alex was so damn happy. He had a great boyfriend, great friends, and was a few months away from graduating college. But little did he know, he was about to get a lot happier. 

The thing was, Flynn, who had essentially become the band's manager, just got asked if the band would go on tour with All Time Low as an opener. She hadn’t told the boys yet, but she was planning to tonight. They already had plans, because they always did, but she was gonna surprise them with the news instead of their regular movie night. 

The band's popularity had been steadily growing after a video of them performing that Willie had recorded and posted had gone viral, and Flynn knew that this tour was gonna be the thing that shoots them into the spotlight.

That night, the whole gang was crammed into Reggie, Alex, and Luke’s apartment. Reggie, Luke, Julie, and Flynn were squished together on the couch, while Willie sat on Alex’s lap on the armchair, with Alex’s arms around Willie’s waist. 

“So,” Alex piped up from his place under Willie. “What are we watching tonight?”

Before Luke could tell the group his choice for movie night, since it was his turn to pick, Flynn interrupted him.

“Actually,” she said, a smug smile on her face. “I have some news that will make movie night seem like the lamest thing ever.”

“Well, are you gonna tell us?” Reggie asked from his place in between Luke and the arm of the couch.

“So,” she said, drawing it out trying to build anticipation. “I got a very exciting email today from a band I know you all love and to sum it up, they want Sunset Curve to go on tour with them as an opener!”

There was a pause in the room as everyone absorbed in the information and Flynn laughed when matching looks of shock fell on all their faces.

The shocked silence lasted for a few seconds before Luke fully processed what Flynn said.

“What band?” He all but yelled, breaking the rest of the group out of their trances.

“All Time Low.” She said, knowing there was one of the guy's favorite bands.

“What the fuck, are you kidding, it’s not April fools is it, because this would be a mean prank?” Reggie said quickly.

“No honey, it’s still November,” Luke said with a chuckle and kissed Reggie on the cheek.

“Did you tell them yes?” Alex asked, always the rational one.

“I told them I had to talk to you guys, but that it was almost certainly a yes,” She said, smiling. 

“It’s a national summer tour, so the tour starts June 2nd and rehearsals start May 15th which works out since we all graduate May 3rd.”

“You better email them back and confirm that it's a yes right now,” Luke said, his excitement uncontainable. 

“I already have the confirmation email drafted,” She said, smiling at the group. “All I have to do is hit send.”

“Well, do it!” Alex said, pulling his arms tighter around Willie’s waist.

Flynn pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and pressed a few buttons.

“It’s official,” she said. “Sunset Curve is going on tour.”

The whole group cheered, excitement filling the room.

“Time to celebrate!” Julie exclaimed, jumping up off the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

Everyone got up and followed Julie to the kitchen, presumably to get alcohol, leaving Willie and Alex alone in the living room, still curled up together on the arm chair.

“I’m so fucking happy for you, babe,” Willie said, leaning down to kiss Alex.

Willie tried to pull away, but Alex moved an arm from his waist to his neck to pull Willie deeper into the kiss. Eventually, they separated to take a breath and because if the group came back and found them making out, they would each have to put five dollars in the PDA jar that had been established shortly after Willie and Alex had started dating because they could not keep their hands off of each other, and neither of them really wanted to do that.

“I still can’t believe it,” Alex said, resting his chin on Willie’s shoulder and looking up at him. “Like we’ve done a few mini-tours but like this is a real national tour with a popular, well-known band. This could change everything for us.”  
  


“You guys deserve it,” Willie said, kissing Alex again. “I love you.”  
  


“I love you, too,” Alex replied.

Willie opened his mouth to speak again but whatever he was gonna say was cut off but the sound of glass shattering and loud laughter from the kitchen.

“We better go join the celebration and make sure they don’t destroy anything else.” Alex said and Willie laughed. Willie kissed him one more time before hopping off Alex’s lap. Alex stood up, grabbed Willie’s hand, and they made their way into the kitchen. 

-

The next morning, everyone was varying degrees of hungover, but they were all excited nonetheless. Once everyone was awake and somewhat presentable, they decided to walk to the diner a few blocks from campus to get breakfast. On the walk there, the whole group talked about what the tour would be like and what life would be like after the tour, but Willie couldn’t help but be a little bit sad. He was so excited for Alex and the boys, but he wasn’t excited to potentially have to spend a whole summer apart from Alex. He knew that they would make it through it if they had to be apart, but it would be hard considering they had spent very little time apart since becoming an official couple.

When they got to the restaurant, they found a booth big enough for all of them, sat down, and they all started browsing the menu while Willie was still thinking about how the tour could affect him and Alex. Sure, he would go to as many tour dates as possible and FaceTime and call him as much as possible, but it wouldn’t be the same. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the waitress show up at their table. 

“So,” Flynn started once the waitress took their orders and left. “I got an email from the tour managers and they said that you guys can basically choose whoever you want to hire for lighting and sound design and a tour photographer and all that stuff and once you decide on someone, give them the tour managers contact information and they’ll do the rest. Also-”

Hearing that they could hire a photographer of their choosing, Alex was immediately hit with an idea.

“Oh my god,” He said, interrupting Flynn.

“What?” Flynn asked.

Alex looked around the table to see 5 pairs of eyes on him.

“I didn’t realize I said that out loud,” Alex explained with a laugh. “But I just had what I think is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Are you gonna share with the class?” Luke said.

“You said we could choose a photographer, right Flynn?” Alex asked, and Flynn nodded. “So, if it’s okay with you guys, I think I know the perfect person to come on tour with us.”

“Yeah, man, we trust your judgment,” Reggie said.

Alex turned to Willie, who was still lost in his head, only half tuned into the conversation.

“Hey, Willie,” Alex said, and Willie turned to look at him.

“What’s up, babe?” Willie replied.

Before asking the question, Alex took a minute to look at his boyfriend. Willie was perfect to him and he fell more in love with him every day, and Alex knew that this was forever.

“So, as you may have heard, Flynn said we get to choose our tour photographer for this tour,” Alex says with a chuckle and reaches down to hold Willie’s hands. “And personally, you are the best photographer I know, and I love you, and the guys love you- just in a different way, so what do you think about coming on tour with us and getting to be our photographer?”

By now, Alex was grinning at Willie and hoping he would say yes. He didn’t know why Wille would say no, but he’s Alex, so of course he was nervous.

“Are you serious?” Willie exclaimed, chuckling in disbelief. “Of course I’ll come with you guys and be your photographer. Holy shit, I would be honored, that would be amazing. You really want me to be your photographer?”

“Of course we do,” Alex said, squeezing Willie’s hands.

“Yeah man,” Luke added. “It would be great to have you.”

Willie looked around the table and was so thankful for this weird little family he ended up in.

“I guess I’m coming on tour then,” Willie said.

“Seems that way,” Alex replied, the happiness radiating from his face.

Willie, high on excitement, sprung forward and wrapped Alex in a nearly bone-crushing hug. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Willie whispered in his ear.

“I love you too,” Alex said and pulled out of the hug to kiss Willie.

The whole table erupted in quiet cheers and Alex rested his forehead against Willie’s, relishing in his boyfriend.

“Hell yeah!” Luke exclaimed. “This is about to be the best tour ever.”

"It really is,” Alex said, kissing Willie one more time. “It really is.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so this is now a series that i may or may not write more for, it all depends on if inspiration hits.
> 
> they're going on tour with all time low because all time low is my favorite band and sunset curve has a similar style to them so it would make sense. seriously tho listen to all time low they slap


End file.
